Manly Bonding
by IcePrincess-O-O
Summary: Four freshly initiated Konoha Anbu members take part in the secret elite training course known as the...Manly Bonding.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Manly Bonding**

* * *

**Chapter One **

"There comes a time when fighting is merely not enough to ensure the success of a mission. Being Anbu means that you will be receiving missions of intricacy, only obtainable to the most elite of the elite."

Genma paused his speech to glance at the attentive figures in front of him. The newly promoted Anbu members were some of the finest young shinobi Konoha has produced in years, and each of them were eager for the challenges that lay ahead. The senbon in his mouth tilted with his smirk.

Poor ignorant fools.

"Anbu does not mean glory. Sometimes you will find yourselves in _unusual_ circumstances. There will be moments that you must rely on instincts alone. Things will be ugly; things will get dirty. You must not have any inhibitions. A second of hesitation may kill you. If you cannot handle that, leave now."

Nobody moved.

"Guess you guys have some balls after all," his smirk widened. "In this case, remember that I did warn you."

A cloud of apprehension appeared over everyone's head.

"The training that you will be undergoing is intense, as it is designed to confront your deepest and darkest insecurities. It _changes_ people in many ways. Are you ready for that?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Good. Don't blame me if you come out looking like Gai then."

The cloud grew larger.

"Permission to speak sir?"

"Granted."

"What was Gai like…before Anbu training?"

"Well, let me put it this way. The first fourteen wins Gai had over Kakashi, completed before their anbu initiation…were over women."

Naruto's jaw dropped. His Kakashi-sensei, a.k.a. man with the biggest still operating fan club who must wear a mask due to the fits of euphoria females (and some male) suffer with one glance at his smile, lost to Fuzzy Eyebrow's fuzzier eyebrowed green spandex wearing teacher Maito Gai fourteen times over _women_!

The cloud became ominous.

"Anyways, you may have noticed that there are no kunoichi here today. That is because we want you to get back into the fundamentals. We need you to perform at the best of your capabilities without any distractions. And also, you will be doing things so embarrassing that you would probably rather get punched by the Hokage than be seen by your female teammates."

Genma paused again. Satisfied with the stricken faces, he continued, "As proven during last week's examination, you are all capable fighters. But today you will be facing difficult non-combat situations. You will bond as a team while learning the use of your manly wiles. Think of this as the male crash course version of the standard academy kunoichi training." Genma narrowed his eyes with a foreboding glint, "As of now, you are taking part in the best kept secret of the Konoha Anbu."

The senbon tilted once more.

"The Manly Bonding."

The sound of thunder could be heard in the ears of the four young Anbu.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Manly Bonding **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Contrary to what you may believe, Manly Bonding does not include the standard blood, sweat and tears. You must remember the three essential S's that shape the foundations of this course."

A flick of Genma's wrist released the buckles of his standard issue Anbu uniform, revealing a firm chest and taunt abdominal muscles.

"Strong."

A lazy smile appeared on Genma's lips as a hazy gaze entered his eyes. His voice coming out as barely a whisper.

"Sensual."

In one smooth motion, he swept his ever-present bandana off his head. Shaking out the newly mussed up hair, he leaned back onto the wall in a completely editorial pose.

"Sexy."

Looking at the awed looks on his students' faces, Genma continued, "You must also remember that these three must always coexist in perfect balance to achieve the most favorable effect, like the three sides of an equilateral triangle."

The four students nodded, silently committing this information to memory.

"Neji."

The Hyuuga tensed.

"You try it."

A frown appeared on Neji's forehead as he stepped forward, his mind running over potential executable movements.

"Let it come naturally from the inside. Let it represent who you are."

Nodding at Genma-sensei's guiding words, Neji took a moment to find his center.

Then, with the grace belonging only to a master of Juken, he strutted across the room, putting thousands of male models to shame with his silent intensity. With a perfectly performed hair flip, he posed. Black silk trailing over well-defined shoulders and biceps, a faint smile playing upon his lips.

"Very good. Love the way you played up the hair. You got the calm, cool and collected down by the book. Be careful that you don't act too calm, it might drown out the sensuality."

"Damn Neji, that was awesome!"

Throwing a friendly arm over the Hyuuga's shoulder, Naruto laughed, "Genius at this too eh? Gonna be hard to top that."

Neji smirked, "But you will try anyways."

"You know I will. Hey sensei, can I go next?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

AN: Been a while since I updated…anything really. I blame life…as in I don't have one right now. My best friend has been bombarding me with Naruto stuff lately, so you can thank her for this chapter. I think my butt is about halfway back on the Naruto wagon, so I'll be working on the next chapter of BIAAG next.

* * *

**Manly Bonding**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Hey sensei, can I go next?"

Genma raised an eyebrow in mild surprise, and replied with a hint of amusement.

"I've never seen anyone _volunteer_ in the first lesson. Your enthusiasm is astounding Naruto. By all means, go ahead."

Giving Neji a thumb up sign, Naruto ran to the opposite side of the room, before turning back toward the rest of the group.

Bright blue eyes sparkled with a hint of mystery behind long luscious lashes, a soft smile playing upon his lips. As he slowly strolled toward the gathered group, one could almost hear the ocean waves crushing in the background. His longish blond spikes flowed in a graceful dance as the wind swept it from root to end.

Then suddenly, the wind died down and all that's left of the previously alluring picture was Naruto's shit eating grin, with albeit, a hint of cockiness this time.

The Anbu men blinked.

"That was…impressive, Naruto." Genma nodded with approval before address the rest of the group. "Gentlemen, that was the _definition_ of 'wind-in-hair'. Ingrain that into your minds, it may save your life one day."

Shrugging at the owlish gazes, Naruto replied simply, "Having a wind affinity helps."

"That was very sexy Naruto-kun. It almost made me think you had a penis."

Naruto's face flashed a shade of angry red exactly 0.59 seconds later.

"Damnit Sai! Could you not say things like that?!?"

"Does it make you uncomfortable Naruto-kun? My apologizes. I won't make the mistake of suggesting you having a penis again."

"GAAAH!!! Genma-sensei! Why the hell is he even in this class? Didn't the bastard already serve in that messed up Anbu division?"

"Indeed. Sai is here only as a formality, having transferred over from the now dissolved Roots division. Therefore he's exempt from the lessons unless he chooses to participate. In fact, Godaime-sama offered him a direct pass, but he offered to take the course anyways, because he wanted to learn more about how males interacted in a close nit yet stressful environment."

"I thought it would be good practice for me in learning social interactions."

"This is hardly a normal social situation!"

"Naruto."

Immediately after hearing the calm voice, Naruto quieted down, although a scowl stayed on his face.

Neji then nodded toward the remaining member of their group.

"Shino still hasn't gone yet."

Shoulders tensing from his location by the wall, where he has been impassively watching the entire lesson, Shino answered in a curt voice.

"I don't do sexy."

* * *

AN2: But of course…Shino has no choice!! Hahahahhaha! Find out all about Shino's inner sexy beast in the next chapter of 'Manly Bonding'. 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm gonna end this story here for now...at a semi-conclusive spot. At least it'll give this story some...closure...kinda.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice Shino," Genma said, "The Manly Bonding is mandatory for all new Anbu members."

"Com'on Shino! Have confidence in yourself."

"It's not that I am not confident, Naruto. Rather it's because….well, you shall see." Shino finally conceded.

With a soft sigh, he slowly reached up with one hand and pulled off his always present sunglasses.

Four gasps were heard.

It was as if the cover has been removed from a genius' finest painting.

Brilliant green eyes speckled with flecks of gold peeked out bashfully from beneath long luxurious lashes. The bone structure was flawless, as if he has been chiselled to perfection by the most brilliant sculptor. Pale pink lips smiled wryly at the other men, drawing attention to the gentle Cupid's bow that seemed to always pout.

It was Neji who finally spoke first, "He doesn't _need_ to be sexy. He is…perfection."

"Wow, Shino," Naruto was still staring, "just…wow."

"You understand why I wear the sunglasses now," Shino stated.

The men nodded their heads in understanding.

"My penis feels strange. Is this a normal reaction to this situation?"

"Sai!" Naruto exclaimed, mortified by his friend's words.

A soft pink flush spread across Shino's cheeks, and he quickly pulled his sunglasses back on again.

"Okay," Genma interrupted before this can turn into another penis discussion. "Shino, I'm glad you decided to share this side of yourself with us. Gentlemen, Shino is what we would consider to be 'special', a genius at the art of Manly Bonding. In other words, he has been blessed by what mommy and daddy gave him. It is very rare to see someone with so much talent, and those with this natural ability often decide to camouflage it at an earlier age."

Shino nodded in agreement as Genma continued with his speech.

"The only other time that I was privileged to witness such a genius was back when I was completing my own Manly Bonding training…with one Hatake Kakashi."

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes Naruto. Kakashi is well-known to the world as a genius of the ninja arts. But what you don't know is that once the mask comes off, he becomes a genius of a different sort." Genma's eyes glazed over in memory, "To witness such a transformation can only be described as…orgasmic."

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Ka…Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes Naruto. I believe this is part of the reason Gai became who he is today. He could not handle the fact that the only reason he won over Kakashi was because he refused to expose his true potential to the world." Genma paused for a moment to reconsider his thoughts. "Or it might be due to years of suppressing his lust for his rival. I don't really know to be honest. There was a rumour going around that Gai is actually the secret head of Kakashi's fan club."

Genma looked back into eyes filled with morbid fascination, and felt cold sweat form on his back. He might have over shared just a tiny bit. Kakashi would not be happy if he hears about this.

Time to cut this short.

"Alright gentlemen. This is enough for your first day. Shino, I will contact Kakashi to set up some one-on-one training with you. I believe you will benefit from such an arrangement. Who knows, you might just be as good as Kakashi someday."

Looking back into the faces of his bright eyed students, Genma chuckled under his breath.

"Be back tomorrow at the same time, for your second session of…The Manly Bonding!"


End file.
